1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image projection device that outputs an image and a method of controlling the image projection device.
2. Background Art
With technical advances in the formation age, particular emphasis is placed on the importance of a display apparatus realizing a large-sized screen. As one example of the apparatus realizing the large-scale screen, there is a projector equipped with a function of enlarging an image.
In recent years, the focus has been on the performance of the projector, and various attempts are made to improve the performance of the projector in software. As one example, an attempt has been made to realize a projector that uses a light source, such as a laser diode (LD), a light emitting diode (LED), an organic EL (OLED), or a fluorescent material.
For example, when a voltage is applied to both ends of the laser diode, the laser diode emits a coherent light, that is a laser, which has a constant wavelength through stimulated emission and enhanced interference. The laser that is emitted from each of the multiple laser diodes is condensed through a lens and serves as a high-brightness light source.
Generally, a light source unit emits a light with various colors using a blue light. However, a propagation path for the blue light is necessary to obtain the blue light, and thus a space for forming a propagation path for the blue light has to be secured within the light source unit.